


Moon Girl goes to Africa!

by Electrons



Category: Black Panther (2018), Moon Girl and Devil Dinosaur
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 22:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13797312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Electrons/pseuds/Electrons
Summary: Lunella Lafayette (Moon Girl) is going to Wakanda! The smartest person in the Marvel Universe* has been accepted as a foreign exchange student at one of the finest schools in Wakanda. It's an opportunity she isn't about to let pass her by! How will a girl from Yancy Street fit into one of the most progressive societies in the world? Will her pet T-Rex be welcome? Find out in this crossover that nobody asked for but I felt the need to write anyway!*Amadeus said it, so you know it's true.





	Moon Girl goes to Africa!

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, crossing over comics continuity with the MCU is basically sacrilege, but c'mon. Shuri and Lunella have to meet. Shuri would be Lunella's idol.
> 
> And yes, I know I'm in the middle of a lengthy WIP and I need to finish the Valentine's Day give away one shot. But I just had to write this story. I love Lunella so much, and this is going to be such a fun adventure for her.

Lunella Lafayette stared at the piece of paper in her hands like it was a rare cryptid. She let her eyes run over the words, the letters, the lines that formed her future, her dreams, her everything. This was it. She thought she might start crying. “Mom! Dad,” she shouted instead.

“What is it honey,” her mother said as the woman rushed into the room.

“I've been accepted into the international exchange program in Wakanda! I'm going to learn about the most advanced technologies on earth!” She stared at her parents with wide eyes. “I can go, can't I?”

Her parents exchanged a look. “Let's not get ahead of ourselves,” her father said. “Going all the way to Africa is a big decision.”

“But think about what an incredible opportunity this is for me! This will change my whole life!”

“We know sweetheart,” Lunella’s mother assured her. “Just give us a little bit of time to think about this.”

Lunella bit back her protest. “Fine. I'm going to the library to do some research.”

“Don't be upset love,” her mother pleaded with her. “We haven't said no. We just need to consider all of the factors.”

“I'm not upset,” Lunella lied. “I just want to do some research on the region. Okay?”

“Okay love. Have fun.”

A few hours later Lunella was giving her lab one last quick once-over to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything important. Once she was satisfied she grabbed her bag and hopped on Devil Dinosaur's back. “Next stop: Wakanda!”

…

Of course it wasn't quite that simple. The ship she cobbled together to transport her and her gigantic pet to Africa was stopped at the border. Apparently when a flying vessel big enough to transport a T-Rex shows up, especially right after the thwarting of an attempted coup, it looks kind of like an invasion. Lunella had to admit that there may have been some details of her plan that weren't thought out as well as they might have been. But could you really blame her? She was just so excited. She waved her letter back and forth in front of the men in gorgeous blue outfits. “I was invited,” she insisted loudly. Devil Dinosaur roared to back her up, which in all honesty probably didn't help her case. “Shush,” she told him. “I'm having a conversation with these nice gentlemen.”

“Er… The princess is on her way to speak with you,” a man mounted on a rhino said.

That threw Lunella for a loop, even though she gave no outward sign of it. A princess was coming to talk to her? A real live princess from the richest country in the world? Lunella could have swooned if she were the type of person to swoon. Which she wasn't. Although she occasionally swapped bodies with a giant dinosaur, but that was neither here nor there.

“Very well,” she said graciously. “Thank you.”

When the princess arrived in her own ship, which Lunella didn't even mind was sleeker and fancier than her own, Lunella was shocked to see an expression of wonder and delight that captured the essence of her own feelings about the situation. “Lunella Lafayette! Welcome!”

“You know my name?”

“Of course I do silly girl,” Shuri, princess of Wakanda, said. Lunella reminded herself not to swoon. “I sent the letter to invite you here. But we would have arranged transport for you. You did not need to fly here all on your own.”

“Oh… Well I… I just wanted to prove to you that you made a good choice by showing off my engineering skills,” Lunella said as her mind began producing excuses like a well-designed assembly line. “What do you think?”

Shuri grinned. “You made this?”

“I sure did.”

“May I examine it?”

“Of course! I mean, yes your highness.”

Shuri laughed. “I cannot wait to have you in our classes Lunella Lafayette,” she said as she began to look over Lunella's handiwork. “And you must tell me how you came to possess such a fascinating creature.” Shuri reached out to pet Devil Dinosaur without a trace of fear while the men in blue looked on with faces overcome by anxiety. Devil Dinosaur seemed to like Shuri and thoroughly enjoy her petting.

“Oh it's kind of a long story,” Lunella said.

“Then you must tell me over lunch. Come on, I packed a picnic. We can also discuss ways to improve upon your design. This is one of the most clever designs I have ever seen that did not incorporate vibranium. With access to that element you could craft an even more efficient flight craft I am sure of it.”

Lunella pinched herself.

Shuri gave her a strange look. “Why did you do that?”

“I just wanted to make sure I wasn't dreaming,” Lunella said as her brown skin took on a reddish tinge.

Shuri smiled and shook her head. “There is a perfect picnic spot nearby. It is so lovely it has been the subject of hundreds of poems by some of Wakanda’s most skilled writers over the years. It is also the perfect backdrop for taking a selfie.”

One of the men in blue shot an indulgent smile at the princess. All Lunella could think about was how this was even more exciting than when she first met Ms. Marvel.


End file.
